Where Do We Go From Here?
by Kasanatta
Summary: One shot; Sirius/Remus; Set when the two are 16 and 17, respectively. A night of trouble-making and drinking takes a bit of an unexpected turn for Remus, but he isn't really complaining.


A/N: Yay, Harry Potter one shot time. c: As always, thanks for reading, and remember we love hearing what you think in reviews!

* * *

Remus wasn't sure how James and Sirius had managed to convince him to go on yet another one of their ridiculous adventures. Peter was also present, but it didn't take nearly as much convincing to get him to tag along. He worshiped the two mischievous boys, and would do anything they asked of him. Remus currently found himself sitting on the stoop of about the fifteenth bar they'd been denied entrance to. Sirius sat next to him, flicking pebbles at passersby, as Peter and James went off to get them something to eat. "Sirius," he started, giving him a strained look. "We're going to get caught for sure. Do you know how much trouble we could get in for his?" He knew it was hopeless, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Pfft, I'm not scared. We're gonna get drunk today if it's the last thing I do," Sirius replied with a grin, turning his aim on his friend and flicking a pebble at his leg.

"Ow!" Remus shot the shaggy-haired boy a glare, rubbing his leg. "I don't want to waste my whole weekend like this. Can't we go do something that's actually fun?" It was too bad he and Sirius had two totally different definitions of fun.

"We're gonna have fun once we get some drinks. Lighten up a little." Stretching and standing up, Sirius looked around for their friends. "Man, they're taking too long. I wanna try one more bar."

Remus sighed, getting up to stand next to his friend. "One more, and if we don't get in, can we please do something else?"

"Hey!" James and Peter headed back over to their two friends, James holding out sandwiches to each of them. "So, what do you wanna do now?" James asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sure. Well, Remus has graciously given us permission to try one more bar, so we should try that," he replied with a laugh, watching Peter scarf his sandwich down like he hadn't had a meal all day.

"Do you think there'll be any girls?" Peter asked, licking his fingers looked disgusted, and James just laughed, patting the shorter boy on the back.

"Of course there's gonna be girls, silly Wormy. That's the whole point."

"Not the _whole _point," Sirius added, pouting a little. "Drinking's supposed to be fun on its own. But maybe we can get some girls to talk to you if they're drunk enough, Peter."

No really getting the insult, Peter just grinned. Remus was hardly as excited as he was practically dragged to the door of another bar by James and Sirius, Peter following close behind. "This one looks promising." James said as he all but strutted inside.

Sirius walked with him, keeping a good grip on Remus' arm to stop any escape attempts. "Just look like you belong and we won't get thrown out this time, for sure."

"They aren't just gonna give us drinks, though," Peter whined. "What're we supposed to do about that?"

Remus just rolled his eyes and went along with Sirius. "Just offer to pay double."

James grinned. "That's a great idea, Remus. Looks like there's hope for you, yet." He strode up to the bar and ordered a round for the group.

Watching the bartender snatch James' payment and head off to make the drinks, Sirius shot Remus an excited look. "You're a genius!"

"Yeah, yeah," Remus muttered as he watched Peter disappear into the crowd of women. Did he really think he had a shot with anyone? It wasn't that Remus didn't like Peter it was just that Peter was...well, Peter. He shook his head, occupying himself with a fray on his beamed. It wasn't often that a student got away with going to a bar. He'd be the talk of the school for weeks to come. He fantasized about Lily fawning over him.

Sirius grabbed two of the drinks, handing one over to Remus without losing any of his enthusiasm. "Don't look so depressing, we're about to have a good time."

"Says you," Remus grumbled as he took a sip of the bittersweet drink. He sat down at a table, watching Sirius and James talk about something that was apparently hilarious, judging by how hard they were laughing. It probably had something to with Severus; that guy was always the butt of their jokes. He scanned the room, but didn't catch sight of Peter. Had he maybe actually found a woman? Pfft, right. Remus finished off his drink and idly ran his finger around the rim.

Sirius had downed his drink in no time at all, laughing and cutting up with James. "You oughta go find Lily," he said with a grin, raising his eyebrow at his friend suggestively.

James grinned. "You think she's still in Hogsmeade?" Without even waiting for an answer, James left the bar, his stride a little more to the left than usual. Remus called Sirius over after he watched James stumble out of the bar. "What did you say to him?" He could only imagine where James might be headed.

"Sent him off to woo Lily," he replied, looking mischievous. "You gonna drink the rest of that?"

Remus rolled his eyes. He just knew James was going to get slapped. "Yes." He finished off his drink, setting the glass next to Sirius' empty one.

"Don't look so cranky," Sirius said with a pout, putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Y'know what I think we should do?"

Remus shrugged, eying the hand on his shoulder. "Get more drinks?"

"Yes. And...go to that creepy old house. It'll be fun." Pfft, when was breaking and entering _not _fun?

"Sirius, I don't want to go to that place if I don't have to." Having to go to that place once a month was often enough for Remus.

"But I wanna hang out alone," he whined. "C'mon."

Remus sighed. Sirius always got his way, so why bother putting up a fight? "Fine, but I don't want to stay long."

Nodding, Sirius snagged them a few more drinks and all but dragged his friend out of the bar and towards the old house.

"Are we going to use the secret entrance?" He wondered how much of their drinks the giggling Sirius would spill on the way.

"Duh!" Sipping from one of the stolen cups, Sirius stopped in front of the tree, giving Remus a hopeful look. He was sick of getting whacked while he tried to make it to the particular knot that would let them get in safely.

Remus rolled his eyes, taking another drink and tapping his foot on the knot that would open up their path. The second it was safe, Sirius' grin returned as he took the lead again and hurried through the tunnel, still sipping on his drink every now and then. Remus followed close behind. The tightness of the tunnel always put him on edge. He preferred to be out in the open; he felt trapped in the small tunnel. The second they made it through, he finished off his second glass, the liquor calming his nerves.

Sirius sat down on the rickety floorboards, leaning back on the wall behind him to stay upright and finding his sudden lack of balance hilarious, for whatever reason. "Moony! Sit with me," he ordered between drunken giggles.

Remus walked over to his giddy friend, sliding down the side of the wall to join him on the floor. He stared endlessly into his glass, only breaking contact when a sudden hiccup caused him to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"That's better, you were looking all serious," he said, trying to imitate Remus' contemplative look but unable to wipe the smile off his face. "You're always too serious!"

Remus pouted. "I am not." He just looked serious compared to the crowd of hooligans he hung out with.

Sirius just laughed and leaned against his friend's shoulder, shrugging. "If you say so."

Remus looked around the run down room. "We need some furniture." Of course if he'd been thinking straight Remus would've known that they couldn't have furniture since he would probably destroy it when he changed.

"Like armchairs. And a big fluffy bed," Sirius said dreamily. "Yeah, let's get a fluffy bed."

"Yeah right, where are we gonna find four beds? I want curtains." He grinned. "Can the sheets have padfoots on them?'

"You 'n me can share one," Sirius replied matter-of-factly. "And of course they can!"

"Pfft! I wouldn't ever share a bed with you! You've got fleas," Remus teased his friend, pushing on his shoulder playfully.

Sirius scoffed, trying his best to look offended. "Well you could give me a bath before bed to get rid of 'em."

Remus laughed. "I thought you hated baths. Does this place even have water?" Remus tried to stand, using the wall to keep his balance. He was such a lightweight.

"I might take one for you. I dunno, we should find out." Grinning, Sirius stood up fairly steadily and held onto Remus' arm, pulling him down the hall.

Remus stumbled, putting most of his weight onto Sirius as they walked down the chilly hallway. "Cold..." he mumbled, cuddling up to his friend.

"I'll keep you warm," Sirius replied, ruffling his hair and leading him into the bathroom.

Remus just laughed, bracing himself against the side of the tub. "Turn on the water!"

"Bossy!" Sitting on the side of the tub, Sirius managed to keep his balance for a few moments as he turned the faucets.

Seeing the rusty brown color of the water, Remus made a face. "No way I'm getting in that!"

Scrunching up his nose at the water, Sirius reached over to turn it back off, but only succeeded in slipping off the side of the tub into the growing puddle of dirty water. Scrambling to get up and reach the faucets, he managed to get most of his shirt and hair fairly wet before he was finally successful. Sitting next to the tub, he wrung some water out of his hair. "Nasty."

Remus was beside himself with laughter. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything as funny as a dingy and soaked Sirius.

"Not funny," he said with a frown, taking off his wet shirt and flinging it at his friend. "If it was freezing in here before, I'm an icicle now!"

"Gross!" Remus cried, yanking the soaked shirt off his face and tossing it into the corner. "That's just what you get!"

"Yeah right!" Huffing, Sirius gave him a shove before tackling him into the floor.

Remus fell back, the wind knocked out of him when Sirius toppled onto him. "Idiot!" He coughed, trying to shove his friend away.

Blinking when he registered the position they were in, Sirius gave Remus a drunken grin. "Wanna snog?" Embarrassing Remus was _always _fun, no matter how he had to go about doing it.

Remus flushed, shoving the boy harder. Had he always been this wimpy? "Of course not!"

"I think you do. And I'm not gonna move until you admit it," Sirius announced, crossing his arms and making himself comfortable.

"What! That's stupid, Sirius! Let me up!" Sirius had totally lost it; Remus had sobered up a bit somewhere between having a wet shirt thrown at his face and crashing into the floor, so he could tell just how drunk Sirius still was.

"Nope!" Sirius didn't move an inch as he gave his friend a determined look. "Let's hear it."

Frowning and refusing to look Sirius in the eye, Remus admitted defeat. "Fine, I wanna snog." He thanked every God he knew that James and Peter weren't here to see this. He'd be teased for months about it.

Well that had been a little easier than he thought it would be. In that case, just a _little _further wouldn't hurt. "Wish granted," Sirius replied triumphantly, leaning down to press their lips together.

Remus' eyes went wide. What the bloody hell was going on here! He gasped when he felt Sirius' hands wandering in places they really shouldn't have been. Remus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him all over again as he struggled to regain some control over his body. Closing his eyes, Sirius ran his tongue over Remus' lip, not sure exactly what he was trying to do with his hands, but knowing he was enjoying himself more than he should've been. Remus just stared at Sirius; this could _not _be happening! Feeling his senses return, he pushed Sirius away, scrambling away from the boy.

Blinking at the sudden lack of a warm body beneath him, Sirius gave the other boy an unhappy look, wrapping his arms around himself. "Cold."

Remus got up and brushed the dirt from his sleeves. "That's your own fault."

"C'mere," he whined, crawling over to Remus and hugging his legs.

Remus sighed, rolling his eyes and pulling Sirius to his feet. "Come on." Holding Sirius by the arm, he went off in search of anything that could serve as a blanket.

Sirius was content enough with their current situation, his grin returning as he leaned close to his friend. "You're warm."

Remus scoffed, tugging a ragged blanket off of an old bed frame. "Use this." He said, thrusting the dusty article into Sirius' hands. Clearly pouting, Sirius took the old blanket and wrapped it around himself before sitting in a corner to sulk.

Sirius acted like such a child sometimes, but Remus couldn't help smiling a little as he sat down by his friend. "Share that."

"Kay." Sirius let go of one side of the blanket, scooting closer to his friend.

Taking the end of the blanket, Remus brought it around to cover his shoulders. "Why did we come here, again?"

"To snog," Sirius replied with a laugh.

"That isn't why we came here!" Remus felt flustered all over again as he tugged more of the blanket to his side.

"S'why _I_ came here, I dunno about you."

Was Sirius…well, serious? It must've just been the liquor talking, Remus decided as he laid his head on his friend's shoulder. "Sure you did."

"I did," he muttered as he tried to steal another kiss.

"You're just drunk, sleep it off or something." He leaned away from Sirius. The smell of liquor was heavy on his breath, although he doubted that his smelled much different.

Muttering something vaguely vulgar about sleeping with Remus, Sirius gave up and leaned on his friend, closing his eyes.

"Bloody tease." Remus grumbled as he closed his eyes as well, not feeling like dragging his drunken friend back to Hogwarts. Snickering, Sirius barely had his eyes closed for a few minutes before he fell asleep, his full weight pressing against Remus' side. Deciding that he deserved a nap as well, Remus nodded off, using Sirius as a pillow of sorts.

* * *

When Sirius woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head was absolutely _killing _him. The second thing he noticed was that he was shirtless and one of his best friends was cuddled up to him. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or just find his shirt and tease Remus later to make up for it.

Remus, on the other hand was still very much asleep. But what Sirius didn't know was that Remus was having an _excellent_ dream. A dream that had something to do with snogging his best friend silly. The feel of Sirius' lips on his felt so real, he let out an audible moan as the dream became more heated.

Now that was interesting. Straightening up a little and wincing at the cracking of his back, he watched Remus curiously. Remus just gasped, arching into Sirius' imaginary touch. Sirius couldn't help but keep watching, running his hand up Remus' thigh. Was the little creeper having a wet dream?

The dreaming boy began to pant. He felt amazing; Sirius was making him feel that way. His headache long forgotten, Sirius watched his friend closely as he lightly rubbed the bulge in his pants. Who was he kidding? _He_ was the creepy one, touching someone like this while they were asleep. But still...he didn't feel like stopping.

Remus moaned, arching into the touch. The feeling becoming too much, he opened his eyes, realizing instantly that it had been a dream. Until he saw Sirius' hand, at least. "I-I..." He wasn't sure what to say as he looked at Sirius shyly.

Sirius stared at him like a deer in headlights for a moment, wondering if he had gone a bit too far this time. "Uh...you up for another snog?"

Not trusting his voice, Remus leaned in, pressing his cold lips against Sirius' slightly chapped ones. Returning the kiss, Sirius grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders, pulling him closer as he ran his tongue over his lip. Responding quickly, Remus opened his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of the other boy's hair. Sirius shuddered as he slid his tongue into the other's mouth, already feeling his own body start to react. He honestly hadn't expected Remus to be so open to this at first.

Remus thought this felt to good to be true as he sucked on Sirius' tongue. He would've thought he was still dreaming if it wasn't for the fact that he was freezing, though he doubted that would be a problem if they kept this up.

Squirming and trying to pull the other boy into his lap, Sirius broke the kiss. "So this is okay?"

Chewing his lip, Remus thought for a moment. _Was _he okay with this? "To hell with it." He wanted Sirius now, he'd worry about any repercussions later.

"Good," Sirius replied, tugging on Remus' shirt. "Undress."

Without much resistance, Remus pulled off his shirt, shivering when the cold air came into contact with his bare skin.

Grinning, Sirius leaned in to press kisses along his chest. "I've been wanting to do this, y'know."

"You have?" Remus shuddered and tugged on his hair.

"Mmhm," he mumbled, running his tongue over one of the other boy's nipples and watching him for a reaction.

"Ah!" Remus hissed and arched his back. He wanted Sirius now, damn it.

"Sensitive," Sirius teased with a mischievous smirk before biting down.

Hissing, Remus clutched onto the boy's dark hair giving it a sharp tug when Sirius ran his tongue over the pink bud.

Shuddering, Sirius pushed his friend into the floor with a laugh, reaching over to unbutton his pants. "I thought you were a werewolf, not a cat."

Remus squirmed, wondering just how far he was going to let Sirius take this. "Y-you know I don't like talking about that."

"S'just me, Remus. We can talk about anything." Unzipping the other boy's pants and tugging them down a little, Sirius frowned. "Help?"

"I-I know that." Remus was becoming increasingly nervous as he helped Sirius relieve him of this clothes.

"You don't have to look so scared," Sirius muttered as he looked him over. "We don't even have to go all the way."_ For now_, he added in his head, already planning a nice little future full of meetings like this one.

All the way? How far did Sirius think he could take it _this _time? If Remus wasn't so curious, he would've said no. "Fine…"

Looking proud of what he had decided were his amazing negotiating skills, Sirius leaned down, running his tongue over where it was obvious Remus was needing some attention.

Remus couldn't control himself as his hips bucked, and he moaned loudly. Whatever Sirius was doing to him, he prayed it would never stop. The cold was starting to become a distant memory. Grinning at his friend's reaction, Sirius did his best to hold Remus' hips down as he gave him another lick and took him completely into his mouth.

"Sirius!" Remus cried out breathlessly. He had no idea why on earth Sirius would want to do something like_ that_, but he was _not _about to stop him.

He could get used to hearing his name like that. Sirius just thanked God that he wasn't the only one here that had never done this before as he moved down as far as he could without gagging. Hell, maybe he could even convince Remus he was some kind of expert at it, if he tried hard enough.

"I'm g-gonna-!" Before he could even finish his sentence he came, clutching Sirius' hair tightly. The sudden bitter taste caught Sirius by surprise for a moment, but he managed to swallow most of it as he sat up (as much as he could with Remus holding onto his hair like that, anyway), licking his lips.

Sweaty and panting, Remus tried to bring the room back into focus. Had he ever felt so amazing before? As he slowly came down from his high, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows and look at Sirius. What would happen now?

"We oughta get back soon, before someone comes looking for us," he said, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Y-yeah." He wasn't sure what he expected Sirius to say, but he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He pulled his clothes back on and stood up.

After finding his now dry shirt and putting it back on, he grabbed Remus' hand and led him out of the house and back towards the school. "You alright?"

"I guess so." He wanted to ask Sirius something, but he was struggling with himself. "Hey...does this change anything?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask, but it was the closest he could get without chickening out.

"Depends on if you want it to," Sirius said after a moment of thought. "I really like you." That was a ridiculous understatement, but at least Remus would get the point.

"I like you, too." Remus mumbled. "We're not gonna tell James and Peter, are we?"

"Not Peter. But uh...James kinda already knows," he replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean James already knows? How could he unless he was watching?" The thought of James watching what they'd just done made him flush. Sirius had better not tell him, Remus knew how close the two were. They shared every secret.

Sirius couldn't help laughing at how embarrassed his friend looked. "Well he knows I like you, and he was the one that suggested us spending the night together. Didn't you wonder why it was so easy to get him to wander off yesterday?"

"I just thought...he really likes Lily." He supposed it did make sense. But when Remus realized what James would probably think when the two returned that morning he flushed. "Sirius!"

"C'mon," Sirius said as soon as he managed to stop laughing, pulling him back to the school.

Remus sighed. He just knew he was going to be teased and embarrassed by the two nonstop for the next few months. But as long as Sirius made it up to him now and then, he guessed he could live with it.

* * *

Remus had been pretty much right when he assumed he would be facing a great deal of teasing from the two for a while. However, what he didn't take into account was that he had ended up being quite loud during his and Sirius' time in the freezing cold house, and a few people may have…misinterpreted the noises they heard.

"Remus, did you hear what they're calling it now?" Sirius asked with a snicker. "The _Shrieking _Shack. James heard some kids talking about it this morning."

Remus just groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.


End file.
